


Bad Taste

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: Ibara gets a little drunk and wants Yuzuru to take care of him. Takes place in their "soldier" days.





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written straight up dirt in a while, yuzubara is perfect for it ;)

Yuzuru was finally off duty for the day, his shift long enough to push the average person to collapsing, but here he was, feeling as if he was still on duty in one of the many break rooms that littered the floor.

"I can't believe youuu," he heard Ibara whine beside him on the raggedy couch, slumping into the cushions.

"I literally just fucking saved you," Yuzuru blew a puff of his smoke, twiddling the cigarette between his fingers, "you're welcome."

Ibara groaned dramatically, toppling over on the couch and nearly kicking Yuzuru in the face in the process.

"I was just _kissing_ him," Ibara let his eyes shut for a brief moment, quickly opening them once he realized how quickly he could pass out if he stayed that way. His body was warm and he was itching to get out of his camo jacket, which is what he was _trying_ to do before getting rudely interrupted.

"You've drank too much, and now you're acting like an idiot," another puff before Yuzuru twisted the cigarette into the couch, tossing it on the already messy floor.

Ibara rolled over onto his back, letting his arm rest against his forehead as he stared at the ceiling, "I want more," he mumbled, moving his legs to lay them across Yuzuru's lap.

"You're gonna die young if you keep drinking."

"You're the one who smokes."

Yuzuru pursed his lips, not quite knowing how to retort back. Even being a drunk asshole, he still knew how to give responses that made Yuzuru want to strangle him.

Ibara whined, pulling himself up from the couch with a squeak, looking at his friend with a blank expression.

"What?" Yuzuru questioned, raising a brow and leaning away from the other boy who seemed to be inching closer to him.

"Hey, Fushimi..." Ibara started, head spinning as he slowly crawled into the other man's lap, gripping at Yuzuru's shoulder to hold himself up, "since you ruined my fun, wanna make up fr' it?"

It was Yuzuru's turn to groan, hearing the slur in the other boy's words as he spoke, already set on rubbing his ass down into Yuzuru's lap.

"Are you serious? Can't you last _one_ -"

Yuzuru's words were cut off by Ibara leaning forward and smashing their lips together. Their teeth clicked and Yuzuru felt Ibara let out a breathy moan, already slipping his tongue past the boy's lips. Yuzuru let it go on for a few more seconds, before he felt Ibara slowly shove him down onto the couch, looming over him.

Yuzuru felt his lip twitch in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, pressing firmly into Ibara's chest to keep him from lapping at his mouth like a dog.

"Mm, I'm gonna put it in you," Ibara murmured, face close and reeking of alcohol as he palmed at Yuzuru's dick through his pants. Yuzuru would have laughed out loud if he wasn't so dumbfounded.

Making use of Ibara's current state, it was quite easy to flip their positions on the couch, gripping Ibara's jaw and leaning close, purposely rutting his hips into Ibara so he can feel his growing hardness, "No way, it's my turn to be on top."

"I'm going to vomit-" Ibara quickly put a hand between their faces, turning his head off the edge of the couch. He sat there for a few seconds, before turning back with a straight face, "Nevermind, false alarm."

Yuzuru sighed, sitting up and closing his eyes, "This is so not going to work, I'm leaving."

"Waiiit," Ibara whined, reaching to grab Yuzuru's arm (with quite a bit of strength, he'd add), while hooking his legs around Yuzuru's waist, "I'll let you put it in me, even though you're mean to me when you dooo."

Every word that came out of Ibara's mouth was a whine that made Yuzuru's head throb. He grabbed at Ibara's jacket, practically ripping the zipper down and open. He wanted to resist, he really did, but... he _was_ a weak horny teenager after all.

"I'm not that mean," Yuzuru huffed, reaching towards the table for the glass bottle, taking a quick swig of it. He took another, but this time leaned down, pressing his lips to Ibara's and letting the alcohol pour into the other boy's mouth.

Ibara groaned, drinking what he could and running his tongue against the other boys, suddenly feeling _very_ needy.

"You- you taste like smoke," he breathed after they parted, feeling Yuzuru kiss down his jaw to his neck. It was already littered with bruises, some from Yuzuru and some he hadn't seen before.

"You really get around, huh," Yuzuru murmured, not wasting time and biting roughly at Ibara's neck, making him cry out, digging his nails into Yuzuru's bare forearm.

"Ahh, see, wh-" Ibara let his head loll to the side, glasses slipping down his nose and eyes shutting closed tightly, "what I mean- you're mean to me."

Yuzuru hummed, pulling back to slide the shorter man's jacket off his shoulders, helping him rip it off and toss it onto the floor.

"You're worse when you put your dick in me," Yuzuru licked his lips, suddenly having a taste for more alcohol, "In this state you'd just shove it in like that," he took another swig from the bottle, the alcohol slowly burning his throat and making his chest feel warm.

"How else would I do it?" Ibara clawed at Yuzuru's back in an effort to pull him back down for a kiss, slowly rubbing his hips up into Yuzuru for any sort of friction.

Yuzuru didnt brother answering, tugging at the hem of the black t-shirt Ibara was wearing to tug it over his head. Ibara didn't move, just whined and tugged on Yuzuru's tank top back.

"Don't want to get up," Ibara breathed, head already spinning too much to move any more. He really hadn't thought he drank _that_ much, he doesn't usually lose control of himself; but right now he wanted nothing more than for Yuzuru to fuck him senseless.

"I'll just fuck you clothed then," Yuzuru tugged at Ibara's waist roughly in an effort to flip him over (much to Ibara's dismay), immediately letting his body press into Ibara's backside.

"Ngh, I told you I-I'm _dizzy_ ," Ibara's world span again as he laid his forehead against the couch, ass up in the air. He couldn't help but giggle, not knowing why, body and mind feeling completely euphoric. It was rare in this hell hole, the only thing keeping him sane from the brutal physical work he went through daily was a few drinks and some sex.

"Do you-" Yuzuru stopped his question, patting up Ibara's pants pocket and feeling what he was looking for. Cheeky bastard, of course he would carry it on him.

"You were just kissing that guy, huh?" Yuzuru tugged the small bottle out of Ibara's pocket, while his other hand worked the pants down Ibara's thighs.

"You never know," Ibara let out a breathless laugh, body instinctively rutting back into Yuzuru's hand on his ass.

Yuzuru slid the other boy's boxers down with them, exposing his ass. _Good enough_ , he thought, pouring the lube onto his fingers and quickly pressing them to Ibara's hole.

"Fuck, it's _cold_ ," the red head whined, glasses fogging up from his already-raged breaths. Yuzuru didn't comment, pushing two fingers in with ease.

"Just two went in so easily," Yuzuru felt a grin tug at his lips, already feeling his sadistic side slip out. He pushed them both in far, curling into Ibara's sweet spot roughly and _immediately_.

Ibara's eyes went wide, a cry leaving his lips at the sudden shot of arousal through his body.

"W-Wait- too fast-" Ibara groaned, head thunking back down onto the couch, already feeling sweaty and shaky. He felt Yuzuru wiggle and scissor his fingers, stretching Ibara wide.

"I probably don't even _need_ to finger you," Yuzuru licked his lips, free hand tugging at his own belt buckle, "Your hole is just ready for cock all the time," a particular rub that made Ibara cry out loudly only made Yuzuru throb in his pants.

"A-Ah, don't want your fingers," Ibara panted, doing his best to reach behind himself and grab at Yuzuru's hips, "Fuck me-- _Fuck_ I want you inside me right now..."

Ibara felt his own dick ache between his legs, not fully free and rubbing against his underwear. He reached for his own cock with shaky fingers, quickly interrupted with a loud smack and a yelp from his own mouth.

"Don't touch yourself, show me how you finger yourself while I get ready," Yuzuru reached down into his own pocket, pulling out a condom and bringing it to his teeth.

"Nnh- dont," Ibara tripped over his words, brain not working fast enough to form them as he reached to shove his own fingers in his ass slowly, "No condom, want to feel it inside," Ibara's voice came out needier than he intended, almost feeling disgusted and ashamed by it. _Almost_.

" _Huuh_?" Yuzuru questioned, condom still between his teeth and slightly distorting his speech, "You think I'm gonna risk that?"

Ibara only gave a frustrated whine, pulling his own fingers out and reaching to grab at the other boy's cock and rub it against his hole, hot and heavy in his hand, "Don't you want to fill me up? Feel how wet and t-"

Yuzuru didn't let him finish, shoving himself into Ibara without warning.

Ibara practically sobbed, the feeling of being so full hardly even processing in his mind before Yuzuru started to pull back and thrust in again.

"You're _awful_ ," Yuzuru accentuated his words with a rough thrust, tugging at Ibara's hair to turn his head to the side, face in sight, "A fucking whore who asks for raw dick."

Ibara couldn't reply, only sobbed and nodded his head, body tingling at each of Yuzuru's degrading words.

"Y-Yes, I'm only good for- I only know how to take cock," Ibara already started to spew nonsense, which was a bad sign. His own dick throbbed, and he wanted nothing more than to stroke himself to relieve the pressure.

Yuzuru brought his hand back, bringing it down and smacking Ibara's ass again, blooming a nice red color quickly.

Ibara grit his teeth, fingers digging into the couch as if he was holding on for dear life. He _felt_ like he was, his head still spinning from the alcohol, and his body already weak from Yuzuru's rough treatment. He loved every second of it.

" _Ah_ \- I'm the worst," Ibara could feel himself start to drool, glasses pressing into his face painfully when Yuzuru pushed his head into the couch more.

"Listen to you," Yuzuru slammed in hard, pushing his cock in deep and holding it inside, leaning down to Ibara, "You're shameful, you know that?"

Ibara's eyes rolled, Yuzuru pushing in him so deep it ached and he nodded again, licking his lips, "I know," he panted, trying to wiggle his hips back into Yuzuru.

Yuzuru spat at Ibara and continued to thrust back into him, feeling him tighten up around him. Ibara shuddered, everything feeling so _good_ , being treated like the trash he was. He couldn't help but push his hips back into Yuzuru's thrusts, feeling the cock hit his prostate with precision.

" _Fuck_ ," Ibara groaned, reaching down to rub at his chest through his shirt, wanting any kind of satisfaction he could get.

He was stopped by Yuzuru pulling out, flipping him over onto his back and pushing the bend of one of Ibara's leg back so far he thought it would pull.

"Nnh, you don't usually fuck me like this, Fushimi," Ibara had to close his eyes for a second to stop the dizziness, feeling the stretch of his pants digging into his thighs and sure to leave marks, "You want to see my disgraceful face?"

Yuzuru pushed himself back in, relishing in the way Ibara's head rolled to the side, face contorting into a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Want to see what kind of humiliating faces you make while taking my cock," Yuzuru breathed, feeling his shirt stick to his back from sweat. His hair was back in a ponytail, but still stuck to his face in an annoying way. He really should have taken their clothes off, but seeing Ibara have his pants tugged down just enough to show off his stuffed hole- Yuzuru decided the hassle was worth it.

Ibara was being _loud_ , and Yuzuru reached down, shoving his fingers into the others mouth to shut him up.

"Do you want to get caught?" Yuzuru scolded him, knowing that it would only fuel Ibara to be louder. It wasn't that Yuzuru was worried about being caught, these noises weren't a rare occurrence here, and it wasn't as if he was scared of the possible outcome. It was past the curfew, and the last thing he wanted was someone kicking the door down and _making_ them shut up.

Yuzuru slid his fingers out of Ibara's mouth, wiping them off on the other boy's shirt.

"I-I wanna touch," Ibara whined, hands still gripping the couch tight enough for it to rip. It squeaked with each thrust, springs worn out and creaking under their weight.

Yuzuru reached down again, shoving up Ibara's shirt enough to expose his chest, pinching and pulling on one of his nipples, "You can cum without being touched," he smiled, feeling Ibara tighten around him with each tug.

"Ngh, then fuck me _harder_ , you-" A smack across the cheek was more than enough for Ibara to stop in his tracks, his cheek already stinging. His brain felt like it was shaking around in his head, and Ibara heard himself laugh, feeling his cock drip from the hit.

"Fuck- tell me I'm worthless- choke me-" Ibara couldn't stop now, his switch flipped. He felt himself practically drooling, waiting to be disciplined, reaching up to feel the heat of his stinging cheek, moaning loud when Yuzuru slammed into him so hard he slid up the couch.

The fingers wrapping around Ibara's neck made him smile, pushing against them so Yuzuru would tighten his grip. He was so close, and the slow lack of air to his lungs was going to push him over the edge.

"Useless," Yuzuru fucked into him hard, making sure to be careful of his grip and not to actually choke Ibara out, "You're pathetic, _Ibara_."

Ibara _thought_ he passed out, orgasm hitting him so hard his eyes rolled, spurting in his own underwear. Yuzuru continuously slammed into his sweet spot, milking him dry with each drip of his dick.

Yuzuru released the red haired boy's neck, moving to grip his hips and go after his own pleasure.

He thrusted into the warm tightness, feeling Ibara writhe under him with each shove into his hole.

Ibara wanted to slow Yuzuru down, wanted to tell him how _sensitive_ he still was, but just groaned, throat still raw and dry from being choked.

"You want me to fill you up?" Yuzuru asked breathlessly, gripping the boy's hips so tight it would leave bruises, " _Answer me_ ," he pulled at one of Ibara's nipples again, causing Ibara to bite at one of his own knuckles just so he wouldn't scream.

"F-Fill me up," Ibara's voice was rough, and he couldn't stop the loud yelp when Yuzuru slammed into his sensitive hole a little too hard, "I want to feel your cum inside me, want to feel it drip out-"

His words were enough to make Yuzuru cum, groaning loud as he slowed his thrusts, feeling Ibara squeeze around him tightly, trying to get every last drop out of him.

"So much," Ibara squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the warmth fill him to the brim. Yuzuru shoved Ibara's sweaty hair back, leaning down to press a rather soft kiss to his lips. Ibara returned it, lips moving slowly before Yuzuru pulled back, sitting up and running a hand through his own long messy hair.

"Happy?" Yuzuru asked, tapping Ibara's thigh twice to say he was pulling out. He couldn't help but spread Ibara's hole open a bit as he did, watching his own cum ooze out onto the couch below.

"I feel like shit," Ibara threw his arm over his forehead, opening his eyes to meet with Yuzuru's.

"One or two," Yuzuru asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and tugging his own pants back up.

" _God_ , two," Ibara groaned, voice still hoarse, stretching his legs out once Yuzuru got up. It was an established system of theirs on whether or not Ibara felt like having proper aftercare. Sometimes he wanted to be left there, loving the idea of being used and thrown to the side, but after times like these he really needed a _two_.

"Here," Yuzuru bumped the cold water bottle against Ibara's head once to get his attention, the other boy quickly grabbing it and sitting up enough to gulp most of it down.

Yuzuru sat back down, tugging on Ibara's pants to pull them down and off his legs.

"Wow, you really can cum without being touched," Yuzuru actually sounded half amused, sliding Ibara's pants off, "Well you didn't get your pants dirty. Commando it is," he discarded the underwear and wiped Ibara down (to the best of his abilities) before tugging Ibara's pants back up his legs, and-

"Oi." Yuzuru pouted, seeing Ibara already half asleep on the couch. He sighed, tugging his pants up the rest of the way, and standing back up.

"I was just calling you awful to get you off, but you really are awful," Yuzuru complained, knowing it fell upon deaf ears as he tugged Ibara's glasses off his face and set them on the table.

Yuzuru swears he'd be an amazing caretaker, just for how often he has to take care of Ibara. Scratching the back of his neck, he made his way to the door, ready to pass the fuck out for the night.

"Mm, thnks' for saving me," Ibara mumbled, so quiet Yuzuru almost missed it.

"Shut up," Yuzuru left the room, feeling a small smile tug at his lips.

 


End file.
